Soul Warriors
by 666demonblood
Summary: Soul and maka get turned into cats! Whats this prophecy? "And why does soul have metal claws?" Jayfeather. "Shhh go away i'm doing intro"-demon "Fine"-Jay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**"Your going to what!" Maka**

**"Fuck no!" Soul**

**"Hehehe Where gonna be kitty's Yay!" Patty**

**"What are you complaining about I'm blind!?" Jayfeather**

**"Nya~ Cute blind kitty~" Blair**

**"Enough! Maka Soul do the disclaimer!"**

**"I guess..." Soul**

**"Maka-Chop! Demon does not own Warriors or Soul Eater... She better not own Soul Eater he's mine!" Maka**

**"...Wha-" Soul**

**"Chop!" Maka**

**"..." Soul **

Chapter one of Soul Warriors!

I begin to wake up, much to my displeasure. I finally get a goodnight's sleep since the whole thing with the black blood and stupid birds have too wake me up... I open my eye and the first thing i notice is. "This is not the apartment!" I hissed much to my surprise. Huh? I look down at my hands-er Paws.. Wait! Paws! Fuckin Paws! What the hell! I whip my head around only seeing trees and brambles. Then i noticed a light mouse colored cat. I walked up to the cat and poked it.

"Soul did you have another nightmare?" The she-cat mewed.

"Maka? Maka Wake up!" I yowled at her.

"Shhh go read a book or listen to music till you fall back to sleep." Maka mewed. Ok I wake Maka up when i have nightmares way too much.

"Maka someone is burning books!" I say in her ear. She opened her eye with the two shades of green and shot up. Her fur bristling.

"Who is it? I shall take there soul!" She looks at me startled. "Gah giant cat!" Maka then grabbed a rock and was about too-

"Wait! Maka It m-" Owww Fuck Owww ow ow! Even as a cat Maka still causes me headaches. I put my paws on my head gingerly. "Ow Maka!" I whined.

"Soul?"

"Yes! tell me how many other albinos do you know." I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you a cat?"

"Maka look at yourself..."

* * *

**Maka's PoV**

"Maka look at yourself..." Huh what does that stupid albino mean? I look down at my hands only to see very pale brown colored paws.

"Soul! What? how?" I ask my mind a jumbled mess.

"I don't know Maka... I wish i did..."

"How am i supposed to read like this?"

"Really!? Reading thats what you think about!" Soul does not under stand my hunger for knowledge, much like his for souls.

"Yes. The point is we need to find out a way to get to our-" My nose twitches at a scent.

"What is it?" Soul looked up at me worried.

"Someone here!" As i yowled that i was pounced on by a orange colored tabby. He was well built much like me and Soul. All i saw was a white blur of fur and the tom was off of me.

'Hiss' Soul hissed at the orange tom.

"What are you doing in thunderclan territory!" The orange Tom said in a gruff voice.

Souls claws where unsheathed revealing metallic red and black claws. "Why did you attack Maka!?" Soul hissed.

"Because you are on Thunderclan territory! You smell of bloodclan or shadowclan!"

"The what clan? I'm sorry i don't know what the hell your referring to, all i know is you attacked Maka! Nobody hurts her!"

"What is she your mate or something!?"

"Wha-" With that Souls cheeks turned a bright red which you could easily see threw his white fur. "No no no! Maka's like a sister we would never no. just no." Well he doesn't have to sound so disgusted.

"... I'm taking you two rouges too camp!"

"Why should w- Ow!" I hit soul in the head.

"We would be honored too." I said bowing my head.

"Follow me! Cmon Jayfeather!" We both looked at each other confused. Then a grey cat came out of a bush he had pale blue eyes and a annoyed face.

"Lionblaze You know i could fight!" He yowled

"Jayfeather your a medicine cat not to mention your blind." Then jayfeather swatted lionblaze's ear. "Calm down!" He looked at me and soul. "I never got your names."

"We didn't get yours." I answer.

"I'm Lionblaze and this is my brother Jayfeather."

"Maka Albarn." I tell him.

"Soul Eater." Soul reaplies. Jayfeather's ear prick up at Souls name. Sigh' Now we have to learn about living as a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Soul- No**

**Demon- Please your the coolest scythe ever!**

**Soul- Fine Demon dosen't own me or warrior cats... You better turn me back-_o**

**Demon- Maybe...Maybe not.**

**Soul- 0.0**

**Now onto the story!**

"Soul Eater" The white tom cat said. My ears perked. Soul Eater? As in Bluestars Soul Eater...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

'Jayfeather dear Kit i must tell you a prophecy Beware the blood red eyes that though's who have will be the devour of souls." Bluestar said her pale blue fur blowing in the starclan winds.

"What does that mean? You never give me straight answers!" I mewed to her.

"You shall find out soon..."

* * *

**Present!**

I turn my head towards Lionblaze, then something hit me the smell of blood. "Lionblaze your bleading!" I hiss lightly.

"Yeah i'm assuming he is Bluestars devour of souls?" He said.

"He must be... He doesn't seem to be a threat yet."

"Yet we should do away with now before it's to late."

"We must be sure." We walk into the brabble clearing and into the middle of camp. "Stay here i will get FireStar." I stalk off to highrock.

* * *

soul's PoV

What the hell is going on? "FireStar will like to see you two." Me and Maka begin stalking off to the rock where jayfeather went.

"Let me do the talking Soul, we all know i'm the brains and your the brawn." Maka said.

"Yeah okay Maka." We walk into the den where a fire colored tom was sitting.

"You must be MakaAlbarn and SoulEater correct?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Yes we are." Maka said bowing her head to him. I did the same copying her.

"I am FireStar leader of Thunderclan. Why are you here." He said.

"We are lost, I'm afraid we may not be able to return." Yeah good plan Maka! Tell them half truth if they knew it all we would probably not get any help.

"Would you like to join ThunderClan? You two look like apprentice age." We looked at each other.

_**What do you think Maka? **Not sure maybe we do need to learn how to live here. **ok Then i'm with you. **Ok (P.S They connected Souls to do this) _"Yes we would like to join."

"Then lets give you your warrior names." We went outside and were lead by Jayfeather too the middle of the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey please come to the clearing." Many cats came out of the dens and circled us. My fur seemed to prickle up ready for a attack. "These to rouge cat's would like to join thunderClan! Soul Eater." I walked up to him and he beant his head down nuzzleing my shoulder. "From this day forth you shall be known as SoulPaw Your mentor shall be LionBlaze I shall hope you teach him your great skills in fighting you learned from your mentor." Lionblaze nuzzled my shoulder like FireStar. then walked off to sit beside Jayfeather. "MakaAlbarn!"

"What a kittypet name." I heard someone hiss.

"From this day forth you shall be called MousePaw." He nuzzled her shouleder. "Your mentor shall be Swiftleaf." A splotched colored she-cat came towards, and nuzzled her shoulder. Then he walked back into the den.

"Follow me." LionBlaze said he lead me too some sort of moss clearing used to fight in. He sat in the center of the clearing. "Attack me."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard me" I lower my ears and make sure my tail doesn't brush against the ground. I then at a random time rushed at full speed towards him jumping up into the air. When i was about to land on his back he swiped me away. I fall to the ground and quickly regain my balance. He turns around to look where i once was. I then tackle him scratching his back. I turned him over pinning him to the ground before he could even move or yowl in pain. I look at him my teeth bared. "Get off."He said in a demanding tone.I get off of him. He rolls over onto his stomach. "For one keep your claws sheathed during practice. For two your not half bad in your fighting skill." Yeah sure good I could have killed him, i wanted to kill him. The black blood must be acting up agian I should keep calm that will help till i can resonate with Maka-er MousePaw.

* * *

LionBlaze PoV

My heart was still racing how did he manage to beat me? For a moment there when he had me pinned, in his eyes was blood lust he wanted to kill me. I recognize it from the dark forest we all had those blood lust filled eyes. To bad Jay want's to make sure he is the one from the prophecy, he might be a threat already. "Go get some rest." I tell him and then walk off to find Jayfeather.

* * *

Line break.

"Good idea LionBlaze I'll visit his dreams tonight maybe go into his past. Find out exactly what he knows." Jayfeather mewed why putting ointment on my wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Black*Star- When will**

**Now onto the story!**

I walk into SoulPaw's dream my shape changing into a two leg form I look at my hands confused. I walk over to a hanging reflective surface. I met two pale blue eyes, my fur is only left on my head a dark grey color it only reached too my ears and was spiked. I look around the twolegs nests ground was black and red, huh whats this? I walk up to some black twoleg toy, it had white where it opened. I lightly put my hand over one of the white shapes. A tan colored hand grabbed mine. "Don't touch." Said a stern familiar voice.

"SoulPaw?" I looked up at a white furred Twoleg.

"My name is Soul Eater and as i said don't touch it." He pulled my hand away.

"What is it?"

"It's a piano and your in my head! I ask the questions!" He grabbed me by the scruff of the removable twoleg fur. He slightly growled showing his sharp teeth. "How did you get in here? Only Maka can!"

"She can go into dreams too?" I say confused.

"Answer my question first!"

"I'm one of the three!" I hissed.

"No she can't she can go into people souls. What three?"

"The Three with power of the stars in there paws. There's me, LionBlaze and Hollyleaf. Holly is the leader of the qroup, I can walk into peoples dreams, see there past, and even there feelings. Lionblaze can't get hurt in battle well in till you."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes. There is one about you as well."

"Me?"

"Indeed...Why can't i touch the piano?" I ask.

"The piano controls my Black Blood, It is my madness. Now what prophecy?" I guess i have to tell him. Or maybe not...

"I will not tell you twoleg!" I hiss at him.

* * *

I wake up startled. I look over seeing cat Maka curled up beside me her head lying on my chest. She always has a calming nature on my Black blood, i wrap my tail around her and snug up too her. Letting sleep take over,... 'Snap' my ears twich up. I open my eyes and lift my head. "Whose there?" I asked I carefully stand up not to wake Maka.

"Just me Jayfeather. Follow me." I do so only in hopes that if there is to be a fight Maka will not be harmed. We walk into Firestars den, Star that makes me miss black*Star so much... Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and even Spirit that idiot.

"Good you brought him, Did you tell him about the prophecy?" FireStar purred in his fatherly voice.

"I told them about our prophecy, but not his." Jayfeather hissed in a annoyed tone.

"Why not?" Firestar said.

"Well part of it was because... He was choking me!" He hissed in my direction.

"Was not! You can't fuckin blame me! I was scared because you where in my head only Maka is aloud to go inside my head!" I growled at him unsheathing my red and black metallic nails.

LionBlaze then tackled me with a growl. "Don't threaten my brother!" I bit his shoulder and he yowled in pain, enough time to squeeze out of his grasp. I then pinned him to the ground.

"Listen i'm not someone you want to cross. So i wouldn't recemonded you do that again, I was giving him a warning and nothing more." I hissed into his ear. "_You know i could kill you right now? If i wanted." _No! that was not me that was my demon! I let him up glad that i regained control before i really do kill him. I sit on my hind legs and put my head down my breathing heavy...

"LionBlaze i can take care of myself! I may be blind but i can fight!" Jayfeather hissed at LionBlaze. After that all i heard was a high screeching noise. Then everything seemed to spin in till finally i completely collapse on my side. My breathing heavy and uncontrolled. "SoulPaw?" Jayfeather asked worried. I let my eyes close i feel like im going to get sick if i see this spinning any longer.

* * *

Maka'S pov

I Let my eyes open, I look around and start too worry something is wrong. I open my Soul perception, Glad that it still works as a cat. I spot Soul's Bright blue soul, but there something wrong it being covered by darkness... The Black Blood! He said he didn't feel very good! Oh no! I get up and hurried but careful y go out of the den. FireStars den that where he is. I walk into the den to see Jayfeather beside Soul listening to his heavy breathing. "Soul!" I yell and run over to him.

"How did you know somethings wrong?" FireStar asked in concern.

"I could sense something was off earlier. And now it's overwhelming."

"What do we do you must have dealt with this before. And i don't want to treat him for something and make it worse." JayFeather said.

"Yeah i have." I push Jayfeather away and lay down next to soul my tail wrapping over his body. "For now he needs me..." I say drowing off alowing my head to lay on my paws and close my eyes as i let our souls connect.

"There Glowing!" LionBlaze yelped in surprise. "Jay what could cause that?"

"How should I know i'm Blind! It's not like i can see it mouse-brain!" He hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**"Hey why did you cut me off!" Black Star**

**"Because I AM A BIGGER STAR THEN YOU" Demon**

**"WHAT NO ONE IS GREATER THEN ME!" Black Star**

**"Lol Just Kidding." Demon**

**"I'm Gonna kill you *.*" Black star**

**"Umm Demon dose not own us or warriors please no killing." Tsubaki**

* * *

Maka's PoV

I open my eyes two see everyone staring at me and soul... "What?" I hiss.

"They said you and soul glowed..." Jayfeather said

"You mean you could see our renascence?" I ask surprised usually someone can't see a renaissance like that.

"I can not see! and what is renascence?"

"Sigh' Well you see" I stand up. "This is going to take forever to explain."

**A hour later.**

"So Death is a person... and his garden is like star clan?" Jayfeather said confused. Actually it is a graveyard..

"Yeah pretty much oh and soul is m-" I did not finish because Squirrelflight came running in.

"A Apprentice has been hurt." She said.

"Coming." Jayfeather said. walking out of the den.

"No! Snakes! There all Around me let we go!" The young apprentice wined in her sleep.

"Snakes." Soul hissed and his body tensed. To many fights with Medusa would do that to you, but she'd dead isn't she?

"What is it sound familiar from your twoleg life?" Jay asked.

"Yeah a little to familiar... The witch known a Medusa." I hissed.

"Yeah, but we killed her...We saw her die... If she's alive..." Soul tailed off probably thinking about the black blood and her experiments. That witch... If she is alive I'm going to kill her again and it will be a lot more painful...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**"Maka..." Soul**

**"Shut up Evans!" Maka**

**"But you said... and don't call me by my last name!" Soul**

**"Ok i will do the disclaimer since your arguing like kits. Demon dose not own us or soul eater!" JAyfeather**

* * *

**Come on Evans i know you want too... Go after that witch tear her throat out! ** Things are different here they don't devour there enemy's souls... There is no Kishins! **But we will waist away if this keeps up... ** Shhhh! **You know it's true. **"Just shut up..." Shit i said that out loud.

"I didn't say anything..." JAyfeather said confused. Maka slightly laughed. She had gotten use too his sudden speech of seemingly random things.

"Not you... Grr it is complicated. The stupid rat won't shut up!" I hissed.

"Rat?"

"Yes guy in my head almost made me kill your brother..."

"..." Great now the medicine cat thinks i'm insane...well he wouldn't be wrong i just not completely mad...

"It basically represents the darker side of soul, but don't worry it rarely takes him over completely." Maka said. Maka I dont know if i ever told her that she is the coolest gall i know... I just realized something if where cats where not wearing clothes... which mean... Me and Maka are beside each other nude... I cover my cat nose as it begins to bleed at the thought. I have to think of this now! So uncool!

"Chop!"

"What was that for!?" I hiss.

"Because i know you and your bloody noses!"

"Nose i only have one..."

"Chop!"

"Oww stop hitting me with sticks you find!"


End file.
